


Ambivalence

by weer02



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Institutions, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weer02/pseuds/weer02
Summary: When Max gets to know the truth about the Dark Room, it turns out that Nathan isn't the main bad one in that case. He saves her from Jefferson, risking his life. After that, she wants to learn more about him and then give him help as an act of gratitude. Can tough moments make them get to know each other better despite their previous, unfriendly relationship?





	1. The Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in AU that diverges from canon by the end of 4th episode (in this AU a few things on the night 10th to 11th October went differently). The first chapter sets at the same moment as the beginning of the 5th episode.

Max slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she is tied up to a chair, her legs and wrists are unable to move.  
She looked around and immediately recognized this place. 'Of course... The Dark Room...'

Everything that happened before felt like a blur. The drug was still affecting her, she couldn't remember anything after she got here.

As Max started to get more awake, through her mind went thought about what happened to Chloe.  
Seeing her best friend get shot in front of her, falling to the ground was the worst thing ever and she even couldn't rewind that time because she was drugged.

She couldn't do anything, just watch.

And when it got revealed that Mark Jefferson is behind everything, she felt surprised, mad, betrayed.  
Why him? Why he has to do all of this?

For now Max was alone in The Dark Room, Jefferson must have been gone somewhere.

That was a good moment to escape, and she tried to free one of her legs. The tape that was holding her was tight and she needed to use much force to break it.

'Finally I'm free... Almost...' She thought, feeling better after breaking one of the ties.

Her attention got the photos that were lying on the table. That were photos of her, he must have took them last night.

'I... Hate seeing myself like this...'  
She could remember moments of that photoshoot when she was half awake, lying on the floor tied up, and he was taking photos of her. It felt like a dream, another horrible nightmare, but unfortunately it was real.

Her favorite teacher, famous photographer that she admired turned out to be a psychopath who has a sick hobby of photographing unconscious girls.

Max looked at the photo and immediately thought about focusing on it and try to go back in time, but after what happened when she tried to save Chloe's father, she promised herself that she's never doing this ever again. She didn't want to go through it again. But now it felt like the only option to change something and escape.

Suddenly the sound of someone entering broke the silence.

It made her frightened. Probably it was him. He was back and she was still here.  
She felt her heart beat faster, her hands getting sweaty. She nervously tried to break the ties, she needed to escape. She had to do something.

Her fear immediately turned into surprise as she saw that familiar red jacket.

"Nathan..." She whispered seeing him. He was the last person she could expect here now, and it caused a million questions going through her mind.  
Why he came? How he came here? Maybe he can help her escape?  
But for the first time ever she was glad to see him.

He carefully walked in and looked around. His outfit didn't change from that when she last saw him.  
His face had some scratches after the incident with Warren, and his hair was messier than usual.  
It was visible that he's scared. But his gaze felt empty and emotionless towards Max like he didn't care about her presence.

However, after a few moments he started to insecurely walk in her direction.

Max was just watching him, waited for what is he going to do, and stayed quiet for now.

He stopped a few meters in front of her and started looking down at her. She tried to not met his eyes. She was just staring at the floor. It was enough confusing for her that he was just standing motionless and staring at her. She wanted to say something, but learned from previous experiences with him, remaining quiet was the best way to not possibly piss him off.

But finally he stopped looking at her and walked to the desk in order to grab a paper knife.

Then he crouched in front of Max and started removing the ties that were holding her. His hands were shaking, she felt like he's going to accidentally cut himself. His breath was heavy and she could feel it when he came closer.

"Thank you, you saved me..." She said in a soft voice full of thankfulness, getting up from the chair.

"You don't have to thank me." He spoke with voice out of emotions, looking away.

"I'm for real, thank you..." She repeated ignoring that he said he doesn't want to hear it.

He didn't respond, he seemed impassive about everything around. It even didn't feel like he's going to argue with her like always.

'Well, okay...' She thought, giving up on making contact with him  
Max looked at her things and suddenly remembered what she has to do. 'Save Chloe...'  
She grabbed and pulled on her gray hoodie and her camera bag. It felt good to have her things back. It felt good to be free.

She turned out and saw that Nathan is nervously opening every drawer of the desk, searching for something. Without much thinking, she asked him hesitantly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Searching for something. Fucker took away my gun." He said with irritation in his voice. He continued his search and not after so long he found what he was searching for. The weapon was in one of the drawers, not even hidden. He felt suspicious about that. Why did Jefferson put it in such an obvious place? Then he closed the drawer and kept the gun in his hand in case of any danger.

"Come on Caulfield, we're leaving. Just stay close." He commanded. His feelings towards her were still cold, and he didn't feel like it should be different. Saving her was a thing that was above all their hate before. He knew that a girl's life has nothing to do with his emotions towards her.

It was a perfect moment to escape until they heard that familiar sound of doors to the bunker being opened, when they saw him in front of them.

"No fucking way..." Nathan cursed under his breath.

"What did you said?" Jefferson asked, looking at Max who was standing frozen, frightened as a result of how things played out ― and Nathan who turned his eyes directly at him, his stare from empty and out of emotions became a look full of anger.

"I know you can do stupid things, but I never thought that you can be this stupid, Nathan," Jefferson spoke in a calm tone, taking a few steps forward them. "I told you not to try to save her." He added.

"You are not going to tell me what to do anymore."

"Of course I won't―this is our last conversation, don't you remember?"

Silence has taken over the room, it lasted for a few moments until the boy finally spoke.

"You... you used me..." He whispered.

"Because you were easy to twist around," Jefferson said, his voice still calm. "You thought you can be an artist like me, but instead that you killed Rachel and fucked everything."

"But YOU told me to do this..." Nathan suddenly raised his voice. "You're not going to blame all of this on me."

"And now you decided to save Max and become the good one?" Mark spoke, giving an ironic laugh. "I'm sorry but it's not that easy. She will die along with you."

"I won't let you hurt her..." The boy slowly lifted up the gun that he was holding in his hand, and pointed it towards Jefferson.

Hearing these words, Max couldn't believe that he said it. Nathan Prescott was standing up for her. A person who was causing most of the troubles that she had to cope with lately, now was trying to defend her. She couldn't stop wondering what caused his sudden change of attitude towards her.

"After everything I've done for you, you are going to kill me?" The older man asked. "Do it, I bet you don't have enough courage to shoot me."

These words haven't changed much, Nathan was still pointing gun at Jefferson. His hands were trembling, he felt that his eyes are getting filled with tears. Not so long ago he was considering him as a person he could trust, a person who cared about him. Now he was aware who he really is and how much of wrong things he has done. He just wanted to pull the trigger and get revenge―for ruining his life and life of every single victim.

But he couldn't. He didn't have enough courage.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way," Jefferson spoke, pulling out a gun. He looked at Max who was just standing next to Nathan, and being a witness of this conversation. "and I'm sorry Maxine that you had to listen to this whole thing."

Max decided to remain silent at the whole time when both Jefferson and Nathan have been talking. But when Jefferson pulled out a gun, she got so frightened. She was aware that he can shoot first.

"Move away, don't come close," Nathan said, reaching his hand towards her, in order to notify that she should stay away from it.  
She felt her heart pounding, she never was in a stressful situation like this before.

Suddenly the whole room was overwhelmed by the sound of a gunshot.

It felt like slow motion when she saw Nathan falling down into the ground. It was terrifying for her to saw another person being shot, being killed. It reminded her of Monday. When Chloe got shot by him and she discovered her powers, now it was like he was at Chloe's place.

But now, with her powers, she can't change anything. It has to go like this.

And she witnessed another loss of life this week. For how long will it last?

"No... It can't be real―It can't be..." Max whispered in shock.

"You won't be crying after him, right Maxine?" He asked, his voice calm again like anything happened.

Then Jefferson came to his desk and filled a syringe with a drug that was in one of the bottles. Max knew what was coming ― he will end her. She was the last alive witness of his actions and there was no way that he will keep her.

"Please... don't do this..." She desperately tried to stop him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He came closer to her. "But this happens when you are too curious ― or you try to mess with me."  
And then he put the syringe next to her neck.

She shutted her eyes to not to look. "How could you―"

Suddenly she heard another gunshot. The grip on her shoulder was gone. She saw Jefferson falling down, because he got shot in the knee, and hitting the corner of the desk with his head.  
Then she saw Nathan who was lying on the floor, his arm in which he was holding the weapon was a bit lifted up.

"What the fuck have I done..." He said, dropping the gun out of his hand. "I can't believe I've killed him... I can't―"

"It was self-defense... You saved my life..." She whispered. She thought that Jefferson shot him to death, but she was wrong.

He tried to lift up and suddenly felt a strong pain in his stomach. He placed his hand in place where he felt pain to check what happened.  
He couldn't believe when he saw tips of his fingers covered in blood.

"You... you're bleeding..." She spoke, her voice trembling.

"FUCK..." He suddenly cried out, hitting the floor by his fist, as an act of being powerless. He couldn't believe that he got defeated. He knew it will happen one day, but it already happened. And it was frightening.

"It will be okay, I will call for help... Just hold on..." Max nervously said. She tried to stay calm and strong, but inside she had no idea what to do. Her powers were the only thing that made her feel brave and undefeated this week. She could rewind anytime when something went wrong. But now she had to count only on herself.  
Should she call the police? Or David? Or does it matter now?  
She decided to help him―she can't let him die. He did hurt her, he did awful things but he also saved her life. And she has to do the same.

"Can you move?" Max asked him in a more calmed down tone than before.

"I can try..." He responded quietly, the pain was even hearable in his voice.

"I'll help you, okay?"

He was just looking at her, through eyes full of tears and pain, his hands located at the gunshot wound, the white cardigan that he was wearing, now was stained in blood.

She got down to him and tried to lift him up. She didn't have this much strength, especially now. She felt that her legs were weak, her hands trembling. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and with the rest of his forces, slowly sat down, leaning next to the wall.

Then she picked up her phone to call the emergency. The lock screen said that today is October 11th. The day the storm was supposed to hit the town. She totally forgot about it...

"Max..." She suddenly heard being called out by Nathan.

The girl turned her eyes to him and responded. "Yes?"

"Tell me why are you doing this..."

"Why? I can't just walk out when you can... die..."

"I've hurt you, and your closest ones, I don't deserve―"

"I don't care about it now, your life is in danger." She interrupted his sentence, being confident in what she says. "And also you saved me..."

"Just leave and let me go..." He said, his voice starting to break down.

"I won't." She firmly responded.

Max and Nathan never went along with each other. Maybe because of the fact that they were total opposites. When they were starting a conversation they had to argue about something. Even in a situation like now when he was bleeding out, and she wanted to help him, any one of them couldn't agree with the other one.

Then Max choose the emergency number, and regardless that there was no signal in the bunker, a person at the other side spoken.

"What's your emergency?"

"There was shooting, a boy got shot."

"What's your name?"

"Maxine Caulfield."

"Tell me where are you?"

"Arcadia Bay, the place, it―it's a bit away from the town... There's a hidden bunker in an old barn that belongs to the Prescotts."

After that information that Max gave, silence came for a while.

"But there was already sent police in place that you're describing, about ten minutes ago."

It made Max confused. Maybe David called the police, he might found out about her's and Chloe's investigation. Thought about her best friend again went through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking why it ended like this.

"Okay..." She responded. Her voice was a bit surprised, but she still wanted to remain calm.

"Tell me, is the boy conscious, when and where he got shot, and how old is he?"

"Yes, he is, he's been shot about a few minutes ago, in the stomach. He's eighteen years old."

"By who, and is this person still dangerous for both of you?"

"Mark Jefferson." Max responded in a quiet tone, looking at the unconscious body of Jefferson. That sight was making her uncomfortable and frightened at the same time. "No, he isn't dangerous, he's unconscious."

"Okay. It's all I can do for you now, the emergency should be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Max said, ending the call.

After ending the call, she got a bit closer to Nathan, seeing that his condition is getting worse and worse with every minute passing.

"Please, hold on just a few minutes, help will be there soon." She tried to comfort him, but her voice started to break down and she couldn't stay calm anymore. It was too much for her.

The boy raised his eyes at her. "I―I just wanted to say... I'm sorry..." He spoke. "I never wanted to hurt you, or Kate, or Rachel, or anybody else..."

"It's okay―" She said, trying to calm him.

"They've all used me, they've all told me to do this..." He continued, his voice becoming more powerless with every word spoken. Now only tears were streaming from his eyes that already were red from crying.

"Shh, it's okay now, I forgive you..." Max said softly, and all of this caused tears escaping her eyes. She was glad that he understands that he did bad, apologized for what he has done. But somehow in this exact moment, all of that happened between them before didn't matter for her. It was too painful to see him breaking down.

"You really do...?" He sobbed, and for a while, there was a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, I do..." She gave him a little smile through tears, comforting him.

They were looking at each other for a while, both with tears in their eyes.

"I can't take this anymore..." He weakly said turning his eyes at Max.

"Just a few more minutes... Hold on please..."

But he didn't respond. He started to get weak even faster.  
Seeing this, Max got closer to him, trying to support his body. He was losing consciousness, falling into her arms. His eyes turned at her, full of tears and pain, barely opened.

"It will be okay, I promise..." She was sobbing, and her tears dropping at his cheeks, his face pale as a white sheet of paper.

And after a few moments, he slowly closed his eyes, being fully unconscious. His heavy breath started to fade away, being barely noticeable.

Max couldn't even think about that he's dying in her arms. She didn't want it to end like this. It shouldn't end like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've always liked the idea/theory of Nathan saving Max from the Dark Room, but unfortunately it didn't happen in the game. At first, I had just an idea of some story, but recently I wanted to write the first chapter, (this story is going to be longer, I'm planning to do about 20 chapters) so I did and then decided to show it to the world. 
> 
> I want to note that this is my first time writing fanfiction and publishing it so I don't know if everything is properly formatted. And the second thing is that English isn't my native language. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know, but I will try to do my best to not make them.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	2. The Choice

These moments when she was waiting for the emergency to come felt like forever. She was slowly losing hope that they will be here on time.  
  
Max suddenly heard that familiar, loud sound of someone entering the bunker, that broke the deathly silence. She could hear muffled voices of people communicating with each other. Finally something was starting to happen.  
  
"Oh God, what happened here..." She recognized that voice. It belonged to David. Now everything was starting to fall into place. He was the one who called the police.  
  
"Finally..." She whispered to herself, as she scanned her surroundings. It turned out that he came with two police officers, who already started to look around the room.    
"Are emergency here?" She asked David, wiping away the tears from her face with a sleeve.  
  
"Yes, they are here, it's okay Max." David responded, trying to calm her.  
  
She felt so relieved. The horror was over now. Over for these few next moments. Soon she will have to deal with the storm that was supposed to hit the town today.

And also David will probably ask her what happened to Chloe. Should she tell him? She felt like it wouldn't matter when she will go back in time and leave this reality. Deep inside she hoped that it's the last time she must go back in time. Recently she was doing this over, and over. The power was not only messing with her but also with the whole universe. At the beginning, it seemed like a wonderful gift, but now it was definitely opposite of something wonderful.  
  
But now she was still here. Being in the middle of the confusion that was taking place.  
  
Emergency already came, they took Jefferson and Nathan to the hospital. Max asked the doctor that came, can the boy make it through. The answer was predictable — probably won't.  
  
She felt so bad about blaming everything on him. Of course — he wasn't innocent, but not as guilty as she regarded before. Maybe if he had more help... more support, it could go different way. She hates what he did, but she can't hate him. Now she felt like she should give him more understanding through this week, but unfortunately she realized it too late.  
  
With the emergency, there came even more of the police officers who started to check the binders, the computer, preserve the evidence.  
The floor was still stained with blood from the shooting, and everything around looked like a crime scene which she had seen on some movies watched by her mother. She never thought that she's going to be a part of something like this.

"Max, could you tell me what happened here?" David asked, coming closer to her.  
  
"So..." She got up from the floor. "Jefferson drugged... and kidnaped me last night, and took these...photos." She said, pointing at the binder marked with her name. A feeling of disgust rushed through her whole body while seeing it again. "After that, he left me here, and..." She paused to process everything in her mind. "Nathan came to save me..."  
  
That made David surprised. "Him? Really? I can't believe that."  
  
"I couldn't believe that he came too—I still can't... but then Jefferson came back, and they got in an argument,  Jefferson shot Nathan, and he almost got to kill me," She was explaining everything fast with a lot of gestures with her hands, because the emotions still haven't left her. "But Nathan shot Jefferson and... and that's it."  
  
He resisted with a response, he just shook his head with disapproval. "Max, I'm really sorry you had to go through this."  
"This place... it looks like hell." He added as he looked around the room.  
  
"But how did you know that I'm here?" Max asked after a few moments of silence. That question was haunting her ever since she saw him today.  
  
"Because Chloe told me."  
  
"Wh—What...?" She responded, her voice almost cracking. "How...? Last night I saw her..."  
  
"I know that she has been shot last night, but she warned me that you're in danger. She's now safe, in hospital."  
  
"I have to see her... can you drove me to her?" Max asked with impatience in her voice, she had to see Chloe. It was so relieving that she didn't have to go back in time anymore to save her.  
  
"Of course." David replied, turning back to the exit, and Max followed him.  
  
As they were leaving the Dark Room, one of the police officers told Max that she must appear at the police station to testify as soon as she can. Then they finally left this horrendous place.  
  
After exiting the barn, Max finally felt some fresh air and freedom, but the most terrifying thing was the weather. It was stormy, and it rained. Just like in her vision. The place was far away from the town, and it was surrounded by high trees, so she couldn't spot any tornado anywhere.  
  
The rain was pouring heavy, and it didn't take long to make her clothes get soaked in water. The raindrops were also falling down at her cheeks that were hot from crying and excess of emotions. And after everything that happened, it felt... nice.  
  
She finally got into David's car and they both drove away to see Chloe. When they finally reached the center of the town, far away at the horizon there was visible a huge whirlwind, coming straight into the center of Arcadia Bay. The whole town was in panic, people were running away, trying to hide in every possible place. The wind was breaking branches of trees, destroying roofs of the buildings.  
  
Her vision came true. It was terrifying  
  
The rest of the drive, passed quietly, except for a few words that she said to David about what is happening at the streets of the town.  
She wasn't in mood to talk due to all of the events, and she just wanted everything to be normal again.  
  
Unfortunately, it's not going to be normal anytime soon, and consequences of everything that happened this week will haunt her for the next months. Maybe even years.  
  
When they finally got to their destination, Max fastly got out from the car, David drove away back to the Dark Room to be close to the investigation. This time she could feel the strong wind even more.  
  
The hospital wasn't located in the center of the town so it was full of people, not only the ones who got injured, but some of them were also looking for shelter.  
  
Max felt like every place she's visiting today is submerged in chaos.  
  
Due to all of the circumstances, it took her some time to ask the receptionist in which room is Chloe. After she got the information, as fast as she could, went through the halls. She just wanted to see Chloe.  
  
When she finally got to the hall where was the room she was looking for, she saw Chloe's mother that was sitting at one of the chairs.  
  
"Max..." Joyce welcomed her with a hug. She was dressed as always, her hair clipped with the blue hair clip that she always wore, and she seemed like she didn't sleep through the night. "Are you okay, you're not hurt?" She asked, her voice a bit worried.  
  
"I'm okay, everything is fine." She responded with a smile. Finally, she felt a bit better after all. Chloe's mother always cared a lot about her, and her presence made Max feel comfortable.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." The woman smiled back.  "But did you saw what's happening outside..." She spoke a few moments after, and the smile fade away from her face.  
  
"I did..."  
  
"Luckily, we are safe here... I hope so..."  
  
Max only nodded. She didn't want to talk about the storm. She felt awful that she didn't tell about it coming to some bigger group of people so they could prepare for it. But most likely no one would even believe her and consider her crazy.  
  
"How is Chloe, can I see her?" She asked, changing the topic of conversation.  
  
"She's a bit tired after all, but she really wants to see you. This is her room." Joyce gestured at the door that was behind them.  
  
Max quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. The walls were half white and half light blue. Opposite the door, there was a window,  and one bed with two navy blue chairs beside it. The room looked almost the same as the one in which she visited Kate... yesterday. It was hard to believe that it was only yesterday.  
  
Chloe was lying on the bed, with her left shoulder bandaged, it was the place where she got shot, and Max could only remember it wasn't around shoulder, but somewhere in the chest, and that misunderstanding made her think that Chloe's got shot to death.  
  
"Chloe..." The younger girl whispered, finally seeing her best friend.  
  
"Max!" Chloe shouted with full of joy, and Max rushed to the bed and carefully hugged her, to not made her wounded place hurt.  
  
They were stuck in a long hug, and then Max getting out of embrace placed her hand on Chloe's arm.  
"You're alive... You have no idea how happy I'm right now..." Her voice sounded like she's going to cry from happiness.  
  
 Both of the girls were looking at each other, smiling like they didn't in a long time.  
  
"Well, do you remember anything from last night? I was sure you—you know..." Max asked, her expression full of joy started to fade away.  
  
"It all happened too fast. You warned me, but he was quicker than me..."  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"Yes, but for like a moment, and I couldn't believe my eyes... I still can't believe that Mark Jefferson, your art teacher, is behind everything. We even didn't suspect him."  
  
"He was hiding everything well... But what happened next?"  
  
"I remember that I was lying at the ground and suddenly I felt a strong ache around my shoulder... but I knew he took you and I have to do something.  So with the rest of my forces I called David and told him that you're in danger. He asked me what happened, why I sound like this, but then everything went black again... and I woke up here."  
  
"Oh my God, Chloe... How is that possible?"'  
  
"I have no idea, Max. I think I had... luck." Chloe said, giving Max a light smile. "And what happened there? Did he did the same to you as to the other girls...?"  
  
"You know, there's not much to say... I only remember like,  flashbacks when he was taking photos of me, I was lying on the floor, couldn't do anything..." Her voice broke down, she was trying to hold down her tears. The memories of the Dark Room flashed through her mind again.  
After a few moments of silence and staring at the floor she added. "I can't believe it happened to me..."  
  
"Max... I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Chloe said empathetically, placing hand on Max's shoulder to comfort her.  
Max could see how exhausted is she, her hand trembled as she lifted it up.  
  
"But there's one thing that will confuse you." The younger girl started.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"When I finally had woken up, I heard that someone is entering the bunker. I thought it was Jefferson, but it turned out that... Nathan came to save me..."  
  
"What the fuck? " Chloe said, she seemed to be surprised and confused at the same time. "You're not for real, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm for real."  
  
" _He_ came to save you...? I thought they kind of worked together..."  
  
"Yes, they did. But Jefferson used Nathan to do all of that, to drug these girls and bring them there. Then he wanted to blame everything on him. You remember that we haven't found any signs of Jefferson there."  
  
"But that's not an excuse. He still helped him — and that means he did it. " Chloe replied firmly, emphasizing the word 'did'.  
  
"I know, I know, but he was just manipu—"  
  
"Are you trying to defend Nathan Prescott now?" Chloe cut her off, seemed resentful about what Max just said.  
  
"No—no, I just think we shouldn't blame everything on him when we haven't got any proof..." Max tried to explain herself.  
  
"We had proof, Max."  
  
Then came a moment of silence. Most likely of their opposite opinion about the whole Dark Room thing.  
  
Max could forgive Nathan. She actually did. Now knowing the truth, there was a part of her that made her feel guilty about blaming everything on him and judging too early.  
  
Chloe was Chloe. She was stubborn and didn't seem like she's going to change her opinion anytime soon. But Max found that understandable. Especially after when she got to know what happened to Rachel.  
  
"So, David wasn't the one who saved you?" Chloe asked to break the tension between them.  
  
"No, he came later, it was after everything. We were on our way to escape, but Jefferson came back, and they got in argument that ended with a shooting..."  
  
"Okay... " Chloe responded, and still didn't seem to be convinced. "I have mixed feelings about that whole thing. Are they still... alive?"  
  
"Yes, but...  it's not going to end well for Nathan... and you know Chloe, now I feel like I should talk to him before, get to know more..." Max's expression became sadder as she looked down to hide it. "Now it's too late for everything..." She sighed, trying to sum up all of the recent events.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Max. He even didn't let you talk to him... without offending you."  
  
"I know..." She answered quietly.  
  
"This whole week was... So fucked up. And the storm... it looks like your vision came true." Chloe said after a moment of silence, turning her head towards the window. Though a few tree tops curtained the view,  it was visible that tornado was coming from the side of the ocean, and every moment it was getting closer.  
"Are we safe here...?" She added with fear in her voice, as she saw what was happening outside.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
As Max was staring at the tornado approaching the town, she started to feel bad, like she's going to faint in a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked, seeing that her best friend doesn't seem to be fine.  
  
"No... I— I don't feel so good..." Max weakly answered, feeling that she's losing control of her own body. Her eyes started to close, and she couldn't handle her own weight. And after that, she fell down into Chloe's arms.  
  
"I've got your back, Max." She could hear Chloe's voice like through a blur.

* * *

  
  
"Whoa..." Max gasped, as she suddenly lifted her head from the table.  
  
"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film 'little pieces of time' but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was." She heard voice of Jefferson who was saying that well known for her sentence.  
  
Looking around in shock, she realized that she's sitting in Jefferson's class.

Again.

  
He continued his lecture, as Max saw a paper ball being thrown at Kate, then Victoria's phone rang. Everything happening the same way as it did on that day.  
The feeling of fear rushed through her as she realized that she got stuck in a time loop because of her constant going back in time.  
  
Suddenly dead birds started to hit the windows, splattering them with blood. But no one in the class noticed that. She started to think that there's something wrong.

  
When the bell rang everyone was gone and the class became silent. There was no blood on the windows anymore. She got up from the chair she looked around the classroom. All of the posters and pictures changed into disturbing versions of it. Everything felt so frightening.  
  
 Then she headed to the door. She wanted to know what is happening. Is this a nightmare, or is this totally messed up reality. As she tried to leave, Jefferson appeared out of nowhere.

  
" I see you, Max Caulfield. Don't ever think about leaving here until we talk about your entry." He called her, just like it happened back on Monday.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you'd like to spend the rest of your life in my Dark Room?"  
  
"I like to think of it as our Dark Room. It's the only place I truly feel safe and protected from the storm." She answered, her voice sounded like she was saying something appropriate, even though she knew how wrong it was.  
  
"Of course, Max. I can capture you over and over. You can be my model for life and death. We are going to be so happy together in the Dark." He responded with calm, and then he was gone.  
  
Everything started to feel so messed up, that there was no way that it's a new reality. More like a realistic nightmare  
  
She left the classroom and found herself not in the Blackwell hall, but in the girl's dormitories. It was all dark, but there were candles lighted in front of every door, and in the distance Kate was crying over her own memorial. Max walked towards her.  
  
"Max, why did you stop me from jumping? What kind of friend are you?" Kate blamed her. "You never understood me or what happened to me. Now my family will never leave me alone. And that means I'll always be alone. Thanks to you."  
  
"Kate that's not true. I've always been your friend." She was trying to disagree with her accusations.  
  
But she didn't respond, she just opened the door ignoring Max's presence. Behind them there was just a blinding, white space and Kate fell through it.  
Max extended her hand in order to catch or stop her, but she was already gone. She opened that door she fell through, hoping that it's going to lead her into the next place.

She went through different doors, dressed as different people. Finally, after entering her own room, she was again in the Blackwell hall, but everything around her was reversed. She walked towards the bathroom, as spirit doe appeared and went to the bathroom doors. Max followed it.  
  
Instead of the school bathroom, she appeared to be in a dark space, with debris floating and the lighthouse in the distance. There was a maze, made from walls on which were photographs from the Dark Room.  
  
"Don't try to hide Max. Get over here. Let me capture you." Jefferson was there, with a flashlight attempting to catch her.  
  
Hearing the way he said that, made her shiver. It almost felt like she was in the Dark Room again.  
  
After a few attempts of trying she finally got to escape from him. But it still wasn't over. There was Blackwell founder statue which had a moving light source from she had to hide behind boards with Dark Room photos.  
  
Suddenly the voice of the school principal resounded, like through speakers. "Attention... I regret to announce that one of your fellow classmates, Maxine Caulfield, has died under tragic circumstances that I promise to investigate after I get my drink on. "  
  
The voice started to fade away as she finally made it through, and moved forward to another sequence of this horrendous nightmare. She started to understand that everything that she's experiencing is only a dark creation of her imagination and she only has to be tough and pass through it. Then she will wake up, and be in the real world.  
  
The next place was all filled with lockers. Someone was still trying to catch her, moving with flashlight which light she had to avoid.  
  
As she got further, she saw a person she would never think that is going to appear in her nightmare. Her friend, Warren.  
  
"Max... Where are you? Max... Come out to play... Come out to play..." He called her, but like in the most creepy way she could even imagine. He never did anything hurtful to her, she couldn't say a bad word about him. Then why did he was here?  
  
"Too bad you didn't become friends with the Tobanga..." Then she heard Samuel, he was also there, trying to catch her.  
  
As she went through the patrols in the sequence with lockers, the next part of them took place in a nightmare version of the junkyard. Jefferson, Nathan and Frank  were looking for her, making hurtful comments and observation  
  
As if it wasn't enough, she had to collect bottles.  
  
"Through that whole week you blamed everything on me, and I had to save your ass and risk my life, so you could stop look at me as _the worst one_." She could hear Nathan accuse her. She really felt guilty that she didn't reach out to help him.  
  
Finally arriving at the lighthouse she decided to take a rest and sit on the bench. It began to snow, and she found herself to be trapped in a snowglobe that stood on the fireplace in the Price's household. It was the year 2008, the tragic day of Chloe's dad passing. She was overhearing that conversation again, saw him leaving the house.  
  
This time she couldn't do anything. She was powerless. Through that whole week, she really thought that she's able to control everything and make the world for better. Unfortunately, she can't. She can't change the course of events too.  
  
After that, her vision became white and she was again in the Dark Room, tied up to a chair.  
  
For how long this nightmare will go on?  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash came out of nowhere, and there appeared Mark Jefferson with a camera, and Chloe who was posing.  
  
"I think you'd be perfect for my new photo series on retro-grunge... " He said, as he took a photo of her. He gave her a few more compliments, as both of them were insulting Max.  
  
Another flash. This time Chloe and Warren were discussing being over each other rather than Max.  
  
Another flash. Chloe and Nathan were insulting her, and arranging a party. They hanging out together? Max could only think about them as the worst enemies. This nightmare started to surprise her even more.  
  
When she thought it can't get more surreal, another flash came. Chloe and Victoria. Chloe started to flirt with her, calling Victoria a real woman. Then they started to make out.  
  
Another flash. Chloe from the alternative universe appeared, blaming her that she wasn't the right one to have rewind powers, that she didn't use them well.  
  
And another flash. This time Chloe — healthy again — appeared. "I wish you never come back to Arcadia Bay. You're the real storm." She insulted her as she took a photo of her.  
  
A final flash transported her to diner bathroom. The code was needed to open the door. She tried to give a random code, but it didn't work, it made it worse because now the whole room was crowded with million passwords. There was one password that was reflecting in the mirror.  
  
When she found herself in the diner it was full of different people. Behind the windows, there were also silhouettes of people. Most likely they represented everyone that is going to die from the storm.  
  
"Don't kill us, Max..." Someone pleaded as she was coming across all of the people, mostly every face that she got to see through her stay in Arcadia Bay.  
  
At the booth — her and Chloe's booth to be exact, she saw herself. More like the evil version of herself that was blaming her, accusing of making everything as people want to hear and criticizing her friendship with Chloe. It was some kind of self-confrontation.  
As Chloe appeared to be there, she finally took her side in this nightmare.  
  
Then she found herself again in the dark space. There were like frozen scenes of most important memories that she with Chloe.  
  
The first scene showed them in Chloe's car when they reunited for the first time. When she walked further another memory appeared — when Chloe gave her William's camera, when they were by the lighthouse and then it began to snow.  
  
When she proved her powers to Chloe, when they went to the junkyard and then walked on the train tracks.  It felt like she's experiencing it again, feeling these emotions again.  
  
Then the memories from breaking into the school showed. It started their private investigation.  
  
The memories from the alternative reality. She remembered that hopeful feeling when she thought she fixed everything. But when she saw fate of Chloe in it, she has never regret anything in her life more. Then she went by the scene of Chloe from alternative reality asking her to end her life.   
  
Then the memory of arriving in the original reality showed. It was so relieving to see Chloe alive, with blue hair, and all healthy again.  
  
While walking that path, she reminded how many times she had to save her. Maybe it was her real destiny?  The only way to stop the storm?  
  
The next scene showed how they discovered the binders in the Dark Room. She could remember how much Chloe hoped that Rachel is still alive. Unfortunately it didn't end well and another scene showed it.  
      
And finally she managed to see the last memory, she in Chloe's arms in the hospital.  Her best friend was desperately trying to wake her up.

* * *

  
  
"Max, are you okay, can you hear me? Please say something..."  Chloe asked, her voice was almost trembling from worry.  
  
"Chloe... I must have passed out... sorry." Max replied as she got out of Chloe's arms, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Thank God... don't you ever do that to me ever again okay?"  
  
"I swear... but this nightmare was so real... so horrible..." The younger girl responded. The images were still vivid in her mind, but she felt so relieved that it finally ended.  
  
"I can imagine... but Max, look at what is happening outside! The storm... It--It's getting so fucking close!" Her friend shouted with fear in her voice. Even though Max escaped from a bad dream, the true nightmare waited for her in the real world.  
  
"The only safe place I know is the lighthouse... can we make it there somehow...?"  
  
" I don't think so... I can't even get up from this bed... we are grounded here!"  
  
Max covered her face with her hands in powerlessness. Chloe was right, they can't go to the lighthouse. Not only because of Chloe's condition, but also of the fact that they didn't have time anymore.  
"Then we have to stay here. There's nothing we can do... I'm so sorry, Chloe..."  
  
Silence took over the room until Max spoke again.  
  
"This is my storm. I caused this, I caused all of this..." She gestured towards the window. Behind it was just chaos, the wind and the rain seemed to be even stronger than before. "I've created so much of alternate realities, thought I can change someth—"  
  
Chloe interrupted Max's sentence. "What? Alternate realities? You've never told me about it..."  
   
"I discovered I can go back in time through photos which I took..." She said in a tone that sounded like her abilities were some ordinary thing.  
"But look what is happening because of it..."   
She got up from the bed, walking towards the window.  
"I changed fate and destiny so much that I actually did alter course of everything... And all I created was just death and destruction" Max's voice was now breaking down, she was keeping herself from screaming. She just hoped that no one behind the door will overhear their conversation.  
  
"You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power we wouldn't have found her. Okay, you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing."  Chloe stated.  
"Could you bring me my jacket? " She asked in a more calmed down tone. "It's lying over here, luckily mom didn't take it." She pointed at her brown jacket that was lying on one of the chairs. It was damaged from the bullet and stained with blood. Max immediately reached for it and gave it to her.  
  
After a few moments of searching, Chloe pulled off from one of the pockets a polaroid photo. "You said you can travel back in time through pictures... this seems like the only way." She handed it to Max who was standing next to the bed.  
  
"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago." Max was examining the blue butterfly photo, clutching it in her hands.  
The stress started to take over her, she started to nervously circle around the room.  
  
"You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture. All that would take is for me to... to..." Chloe couldn't finish her sentence, tears started to fill her eyes, and she ended up covering her face with both of her hands.  
  
Max couldn't agree with what Chloe says. She couldn't let her die. She couldn't kill her. "No... No way. You are my number one priority now. You're all that matters to me."  
  
"I know... " Her best friend said, tears in her eyes. "You proved that over and over again... Even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom. Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. There are so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me."  
  
"Don't say that. I won't trade you."  
  
"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look what's happening in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me? I know I've been selfish but for once I think we should accept my fate... our fate"  
  
"Chloe..."    
  
"Max you finally came back to me this week and you and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years." Chloe said, she was about to burst out crying. "Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."  
  
"Chloe... I can't make this choice." Max's voice broke down. She finally stopped walking around the room and again sat at the edge of the bed next to Chloe.  
   
"No, Max. You're the only one who can." Chloe gave Max a serious stare, grabbing her hand.  
  
The time has come. There she was, in the town that in a few minutes is going to be wiped off by a tornado. The tornado that was caused by her powers. They definitely weren't something wonderful as it could seem, or maybe she didn't use them well.

  
It didn't matter now. The time was running out and she had to choose.

  
Save the town or save her best friend.  
  
None of these options felt right to her. But Chloe was right that sacrificing her would be something like greater good.  Hundreds of people didn't deserve to die because of one person. And if she will go back to the beginning, she would bring the original course of events  
  
Max couldn't do it. She couldn't make her friend die. Not after spending with her this unforgettable week, having all those memories. Chloe is one of the most important — even if not the most important person in her life. She was maybe even someone like a sister to her, they knew each other since Max could remember.  
  
And she was aware how selfish of her it was, but she really couldn't sacrifice her.  
  
"Max, it's time..." Chloe finally broke the silence that felt like an eternity.  
  
"Not anymore..." Max tore the butterfly photo in half. No more going back. Never again.  
  
"Whatever happens, I'll always be with you" Chloe promised.  
  
"Forever..." The younger girl whispered, still looking through the window, clutching the pieces of the photo in her hand.  
  
A few moments after, she turned back to Chloe. Her best friend extended her hands as a sign for Max to hug her.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, feeling she's about to cry to unload her cumulated, bad emotions.  
  
"For what?" Chloe softly asked, caressing Max's back.  
  
"I guess for everything... and... for making this choice..."  
  
"Don't be, Max. Please. We are in this together."  
  
The wind was starting to get really strong, it's blow was moving the tree tops in every way possible. It felt like in a few minutes the building is going to be wiped off its surface along with them.    
  
Both of the girls embraced themselves, their heads turned towards the window watching with fright as nature takes revenge for messing around with time and course of events.  
  
Chloe's mother stormed into the room with fear written all over her face, as well as a nurse who ordered to leave the room and take shelter in the center of the building.  
  
Joyce helped her daughter to stand up, and support her while they were moving, and Max followed them. She was trying to control the quiet sobs escaping her, to not worry Chloe's mother even more.  She didn't regret her decision, but that one question was still haunting.  
  
Did she make the _right_ decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if I like how this chapter turned out because half of it it's just a rewrite of the game, but I wanted to keep Max's nightmare and the final choice in this story to stick a bit to the storyline of the game.  
> 


	3. After The Storm

The sky over Arcadia Bay was gray and through navy blue clouds rays of sunshine were lighting the surface of the water. The sun was setting, giving the dark sky yellow and orange hues.  
  
Max left the hospital building and most of her attention got the sunset, how beautifully the golden rays of sun illuminated the town.  
  
But only a few hours ago, there was a huge storm that turned Arcadia Bay to rubbles and chaos.  
  
Max made the choice, and now it was time to face the consequences of it. She didn't want to see what she let to happen. She would like to go away and just leave everything behind.  
  
This time it wasn't that easy.  
  
She was already experiencing the destruction that the storm made. The majority of the streets were impassable, and there was no school bus, so she had to pass the whole distance from the hospital to the Blackwell Academy on her own. She just hoped that the building is still standing, and she can spend the night in her dormitory.  
  
And she was also on her way to see Warren. When the storm ended she was anxious to find out about his fate. Finally, after a bit of Chloe's encouragement, she managed to pick his number. When he responded, she felt so relieved that she ended up shedding a few tears. It felt like a dream that's too good to be true.  
  
While her long walk, she witnessed firefighters taking people away from the rubbles of the buildings, and she never felt so awful in her life, like when she realized that she's guilty of it. That was her fault that these people lost their houses, they got harm.  
  
She let so many innocent people die.  
  
But she saved Chloe. How could she not?  
  
How after all that week that they spent together, after that many times that she even abused her powers to save her. It would be so _pointless_ to go back to the beginning and just like nothing happened let her die in that school bathroom.

Max knew that's selfish of her to save one person over hundreds, but that person was Chloe. Her best friend.  
  
After another few minutes, her eyes saw the school building. The front part of the building was destroyed, the rubbles of it were lying in front of the entrance  The most of the trees have been uprooted.  Almost the whole roof was torn off. The windows got shattered.  Cars that were left on the parking lot, the wind moved to the other side of the road.  
  
It was so dramatic to see the aftermath. But she imagined it to be a lot worse like after that storm Arcadia Bay will be just an empty surface. After what she saw, she felt like the town can rebuild. The heavier and stable buildings got less damaged, but the houses met with worse fate. Now, she only waited for some announcements about how many people got harmed. This was the most important part. It was possible to rebuild the town but impossible to bring back people's lives.  
  
She took a few steps forward to the dormitories. The yard and the dormitories building also wasn't in the best condition.  A part of the building was destroyed by one of the bigger trees and the rest of the trees were also uprooted or broken.  
  
Then she saw Warren, who was standing in front of the dormitory building and looked worried, and that was so not him. But when he saw Max, he waved to her and a smile on his face appeared.    
  
"Hey..." She greeted him with a hug. It felt like he didn't expect that.  
  
"Hey, Max..."  
  
"You're okay... I'm so glad"  
  
"Me too. I'm really happy to see you... " He said, getting out of the embrace.  "But I can't believe I missed all the warnings. The snow, the eclipse..."  
  
"I think that we can't predict everything..." She lied. She didn't want to tell Warren about her powers and her visions. Not yet.  
  
"So where were you today, I was so worried..." Warren asked.  
  
"I think I'll have to tell you everything from the beginning." She looked around the yard for some bench to sit down, but everything was wiped off the surface by the storm. "It's a long story" She sighed, turning to the stairs to the building and sitting on them.  
  
"Okay, I'll listen." He spoke, sitting next to Max, keeping a little bit of distance.  
  
"After the party last night, me and Chloe got... _a message_. It led us to the junkyard, where Chloe got shot. Everything was just a trap... And I got... kidnapped..."  
  
"By who?" He looked at her seriously. "By Nathan?"  
  
"No..." She shook her head. "By Mark Jefferson."  
  
That made Warren stand up from his seat. "You're not serious right? Mr. Jefferson? Him? Why he would do that...?"  
  
"I don't know either..."  
  
"So did he... hurt you?"  
  
"He took me to the place which we discovered before with Chloe. He has some kind of a sick hobby of photographing unconscious girls. He did the same to me... And planned to..." Max couldn't finish her sentence. "Kill me because I knew his secret..." She spoke a few moments after, swallowing nervously.  Mentioning in all again made her remind of those traumatic moments. "I still can't believe it happened..."  
  
"Me too, Max... This feels like a nightmare..."  
  
She nodded to agree with Warren. "And you know who came to save me?"  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
"Nathan. He even stood up for me while having an argument with Jefferson"  
  
Warren's expression turned into a surprise. "Seriously?"  
  
"Why I would lie?" She asked, smiling lightly.  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged, also giving Max a smile. "And how is your blue-haired friend... her name is Chloe, right? You said she got shot...? Warren asked, seemed to be worried about what happened to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe... she's now in hospital, safe. She will be okay. "  
  
"That's good." He responded.  
  
"Where were you when the storm hit the town?" Max asked.  
  
"I was in the town, and  I wanted to get something at the Two Whales, but it soon turned out that a storm is coming straight for the town. Everyone was running out, there was panic everywhere. Then someone said that there's a shelter in someone's basement. So I went there. It turned out that there was even more people who were hiding from the storm, I even a few ones from our school. We waited there until the storm ended. After everything everyone was so curious, and scared,  to see what happened."  
  
"Oh my God... But I'm really glad it all ended well for you."  
  
"You're a superhero, Max. You've got through so much this week and... You're still not giving up."  
  
"I don't know if I'm a superhero anymore..." She doubted, looking at the ground. He didn't know that she, or more her power, actually caused this whole storm. "I'm so tired... I think I'll try to get some sleep."

"Sure."

After saying goodbye to Warren, she headed to her dorm room. The hall was silent and there was any source of light because the storm destroyed the power lines,  so she used her phone flashlight to go to her room, and get some light. The only thing that she was thinking about was sleep. She hasn't slept properly for about two days.

She entered her room threw her bag on the floor, taking out her journal and laid herself on the bed. Leaving her phone next to her with the flashlight up to get some light, she pulled off her journal the torn butterfly photo. She was staring at it again, thinking about her decision, and now these little insecurities about the choice being right got bigger. 

But she didn't let them take over her putting the photo and the journal away. There was nothing to be insecure about the choice being right. She did it for Chloe.  
  
Everything that happened made her so exhausted that when she closed her eyes for a moment, she immediately fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
         

                                                                  
The next day she awoke to a sunny morning.  The strong rays of light poking through her blinds affected on her tired eyes, which made her even more awake.

The first thing she did was reaching for her phone to check the hour, but it was discharged. After trying to charge it, it turned out that there's still no power in the building.  
  
She was also curious about what is happening in the news, is there anything about the storm, so she checked her laptop, but again, the power was out.  
  
It was at the same time concerning and peaceful to not knowing about it.  
  
Above every unusual event that happened recently, she still had to live further and try to go back to normality.

When she left her room to take a shower, she saw Victoria, leaning next to the wall. "Max... Can I talk to you...?" She called, her voice was more quiet than usual, and she looked like she's worried about something.  
  
"Yes... What happened?" Max walked closer. For the first time, she saw Victoria looking like this. She was wearing just a simple t-shirt and jeans. She also didn't have any makeup on. This time Max didn't feel around Victoria like she's worse than her.  
  
"Is that true about Mr. Jefferson?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it is..."  
  
"And yesterday, at the party you said something about Nathan... and some _dark_ place. Did they work together?" She asked, her voice almost breaking down.  
  
"Yes. But your friend was used by Jefferson to drug the girls... Now I know everything and you were right that he's... just troubled."  
  
After Max's last sentence Victoria's stare immediately became mean towards Max. "See, Max?" She said, in a tone full of victory, like what she said before got confirmed.  "I told you that back then. He's not some criminal who does this kind of things you accused him of"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had no idea back then..."  
  
"You're sorry?" Victoria smiled ironically. " _Give yourself a break._ "  
  
"Victoria, can we stop arguing for a moment? Because I'm over with fighting with everyone." Max raised her voice. That girl started to get on her nerves. Why she couldn't _give herself a break_ after everything happened?  
  
"Right, of course." She said firmly. "You can't even admit that you were wrong."  
  
"I admit, I was wrong. Could you stop already?"  
  
Victoria didn't say a word back, just shot Max look full of hate, before she turned back to her room.  
  
After that not so pleasant encounter, Max finally took a shower, and then in her room changed her shirt and hoodie.  
  
She wanted to see Chloe, Joyce, and David to see how are they doing, but also to ask them how their house is and maybe get to know more about destruction that the storm caused. She wanted to know more details about what she let to happen.  
  
Today was Saturday so she didn't have classes or anything related to studying. Because of the storm and condition of the building, her high school life is going to change dramatically, especially for these next few weeks or months.  
  
Without much thinking, she took her bag from the floor and left her dormitory.  
  
Going through the halls, she realized how quiet it has become. It maybe wasn't because there was no one around, more like all of the recent events overwhelmed everyone.

She also wondered how did Victoria get to know about Jefferson and the whole the Dark Room thing. The only one who knew was Warren, but Max doubted he told her. Maybe the media are full of articles about it now.  
  
The morning was a bit chilly, but when the sun came from behind the clouds, its rays were warming her up. The wind was slightly moving the branches of the trees, making the colorful leaves fall to the ground.  
  
It felt like a peaceful fall morning until Max saw again the destruction caused by the storm.  
  
It looked like the firefighters and emergency services worked through the whole night to remove the mess from the streets of the town. The main streets were now passable, there was even a bus, so she took it to go visit Chloe.

 

* * *

  
  
The hospital was still in chaos.  
  
There were a lot of people, some of them were injured more, some of them less. She heard that the place was already full and that some people are going to be taken to the neighboring town.  
  
This time she knew where is Chloe's room, but she still had to tell that in reception. It again took her some time because of the confusion that was taking place.

Chloe's room looked more vivid today with all of that rays of the morning sun coming from behind the windows. The view from the window today was even more terrifying to Max than yesterday. The treetops that yesterday were covering the view now were broken. It was visible how much of the town got destroyed.  
  
"Hey..." Max said to greet all of them, entering the room. David and Joyce were sitting on the chairs, next to the bed. Both of them looked like they didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Chloe hold her hand up, giving a light smile to greet Max.  
  
"Hello, Max..." Chloe's mother get up from her seat and hugged her.  "All at once... this whole thing with Chloe's injury... and now we get a tornado that destroys the whole town..." She said, her voice sounded almost defeated.  
  
"Is... Is your house okay?"  
  
"The second floor is... completely destroyed..." Joyce spoke. "I don't know if we could even live there for the next few days..."  
  
It was Max who was responsible for it. She let the storm to happen, and it made her broken to see Chloe's mum like this. "I'm so sorry..." She said.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault..." Chloe's mother responded softly.  
  
Unfortunately, Chloe's mother was wrong.  
  
"I believe that the town is going to be rebuilt and everything will be fine." David said, to comfort Max.  
  
"I hope so." Max responded in a slightly hushed tone.  
  
"Okay. We will leave you two alone, we would like to see the condition of the diner... See you soon." Joyce said, as then she and David left the room.  
  
"So... How is the town, what we've let to happen?" Chloe asked.  
  
Max sat at the edge of the bed next to Chloe. "Pretty much in an awful condition... Most of the houses got totally destroyed, more stable buildings, like my school, are a bit better but..."  
  
"Our house got pretty much fucked... It's going to take some time to fix it. They just hope to get this done before winter."  
  
"But you can rebuild the town, worse thing with all of those people..."  
  
"I know. Mom and David said that about five hundred got harmed, in it about two hundred didn't make it, three hundred got injured."  
  
"I thought that the storm is going to kill the whole town... but it's still not good..." Max said, then she became silent "I've let die two hundred people..." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe I should have to encourage you more to sacrifice me..."  
  
"Chloe, I didn't mean that, please don't say that... I couldn't let you die you understand... I couldn't!" Max grabbed Chloe's hand tightly. "But also think about your mum--"  
  
"I know. It's okay, Max... It's okay." Chloe said, trying to calm her.  
  
"She didn't deserve to lose another close person... and even if I would go back, it's not certain that the storm wouldn't come again, right?"  
  
"You're right. I guess I'm dealing with some survivor guilt or something."  
  
"Can we change the topic?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The girls spend some time together talking about the recent events, even brought up the topic of Max's power, is it still working. Max didn't know herself if she still has it, she was just too scared to use it again.  
  
But to not get themselves in such a bad mood by constant blaming themselves for the fate of Arcadia Bay, they found some different topics just to talk as friends. Both of them somehow hoped that they soon could spend time just like two normal teenagers.

  
 

* * *

 

  
  
After the meeting with Chloe, when Max was heading to the exit, in the hall, she saw a couple. A middle-aged man, with blonde hair and narrow rectangular glasses, wearing a suit and a red tie, and middle-aged woman, with long dark blonde hair, silver earrings, and necklace. She was wearing a burgundy, plain, knee-length dress and a black jacket on top. They looked like from some higher social group and were talking to a nurse. Their appearance made her compare their identity to one certain family.  
  
Her nosy nature made her want to overhear their conversation. She decided to pretend she's a little bit lost and she's waiting for someone.  
  
"I'm really sorry to tell you, but your son is still in a really bad condition, and we don't know if we can hope he's going to get better." The nurse said to the couple in a slightly hushed tone.  
  
"You don't know? Is this a joke?" The man responded, seemed to be upset.  
  
"Believe me, Mr. Prescott it's a really hard situation, your son--"  
  
The man interrupted her sentence. "I want to talk to the doctor."  
  
After the nurse's last sentence, Max was sure that they were Nathan's parents. Who else would put on such a show?  
  
"Okay. Please wait a second." The nurse entered one of the rooms, and while she was away, the couple -- Nathan's parents to be exact, were whispering something to each other, both of them seemed to be impatient, and slowly getting irritated.  
  
"Why is he still unconscious? I think you should start doing something."  Nathan's father, as Max presumed, asked the doctor.  
  
"We are doing everything we can. Your son got shot and lost a lot of blood. He had a lot of luck to even survive this. The surgery was a success, but at this point, we have to wait."  
  
"Wait? Wait for what?"    
  
"Wait for him to get better."  
  
The silence has come, but only for a while, and it seemed that this whole conversation is going to turn into an argument.  
  
"We fund almost everything in this shithole," He said in a more hushed tone. "and the hospital there can't even take proper care of OUR son!" The man then raised his voice, by the word 'our' pointing at his, most likely, wife.  
  
"Please, don't raise your voice. And as I said before -- we have to wait."  
  
The man -- now Max was sure that was Nathan's father was looking at the hospital personnel with full of hate.

Max was thinking that everything is just a made-up show to ensure everyone, that everything in their family is okay. But she knew that if Nathan had such caring parents, he wouldn't end up on the path he did.  
  
"How did this happened? A shooting? Where? Why?"  Nathan's mother asked, she seemed to be calmer than her husband.  
  
Then Max decided to leave, she got the information she wanted to know. It was still somewhere in her head if Nathan is going to make it through.

When she was passing by them, the woman gave Max a suspicious stare, like she saw that Max overheard their conversation. Her eye makeup wasn't heavy, but she wore lipstick in the same color as her dress. She looked like some kind of celebrity on the red carpet with everything perfectly matching, wearing the most expensive jewelry and clothes from the famous designers. But there was something about her that felt _fake_. There was something about that whole family that felt so fake.  
  
Seemingly they were perfect. They had money, recognition because they funded most of the places in the town, and they had lived on these lands for about two hundred years.  
  
But the truth was a little bit different.  
  
Not just because of the fact that they changed this town for worse, as she heard from some people. Also because of the relations that were between them. Those messages from Nathan's father that she saw didn't coincide with a model of a perfect family, a father-son relationship. She knew that those messages are only the tip of an iceberg, and there are more dark secrets which are never going to see the daylight. She was thinking how desperate Nathan was to let a strange man use him to commit crimes, just to have a father figure.  
  
And because of those last events she somehow wanted to learn more about him. Why did he let himself use to do these things? She never really get to know him well. She didn't know how he could be if he had got proper help. If he'll make it through she will visit him and try to make some kind of contact.

 

* * *

 

  
  
The next days she spend between going through her dormitories and hospital visiting Chloe. On Sunday she went with Joyce and David to see how damaged the Price's household got. The roof was torn off, the windows were shattered, and the second floor was covered in pieces of destroyed roof and walls.  
  
She got to know that a foundation will raise money to rebuild the town. A lot of people from neighboring towns declared that they are going to help rebuild it, as well as the inhabitants of Arcadia Bay who survived the storm.  
  
Because of the condition of the Blackwell Academy building, the lessons were not happening anytime soon. On Monday 14th there was a meeting, led by the principal of the school, where they had a memorial of the students who didn't make it through the storm.

As for the Dark Room thing with Mark Jefferson, and Nathan involved, it wasn't said out loud in the school community yet, but all of the headliners in the newspapers were all about the famous photographer that turned out to be a psychopath. It was inevitable that everyone got to know the truth.  
  
Max, who for these last few days was a frequent visitor of the hospital, was nothing but curious about Nathan's condition. She used an occasion to ask a nurse that she saw in the hall, to ask how is he and if she can see him.  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"Not exactly I'm just..."  
  
"Then you must be his girlfriend, right?" The nurse asked, giving Max a light smile.  
  
But that made Max feel so confused like she never was before in her life.  
  
Max Caulfield being Nathan Prescott's girlfriend. No way. _Never_. She just wanted to give him a second chance, to make their relationship less hateful after he apologized and most importantly saved her life.  
  
"I... I actually--"  
  
"You don't have to explain. His room is number 182. Over there." She gestured at the end of the hall. "He's been awake for more than twelve hours now, and is feeling a lot better now."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that... Thank you."  
  
The room was lighted with a mid-afternoon sun. It looked very similar to Chloe's one, just the bed was on the left side.  
  
But he was in much more worse condition than Chloe. He was under an iv and looked pale and exhausted. Even his stare wasn't full of hate and rage, but he looked kind of surprised to see Max.  
  
She took a few steps into the room, the silence was overwhelming it. Only some muffled sounds from the outside were reaching.  
  
They were giving each other a brief looks but not locking their stares anytime, and with every passing minute, it became so confusing that made Max regret that she even showed up there.  
  
"Uhh... Hey..." She finally started.  
  
No response. He was still looking at her, with confusion, almost suspicion, why did she come here.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Seriously? How do you think?" He responded, sounding offended by her question.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She sighed, turning her eyes down. That wasn't a good start. "Anyways, thank you so much  for saving me." She added a few moments later.  
  
"Don't thank me. I did it 'cause it felt right." He coldly responded.  
  
"Have your parents visited you yet?"  
  
"Not your problem, Caulfield."  
  
"I am asking you that because I saw them arguing with one of the doctors. They said that no one here takes proper care about you."  
  
"What the fuck? Have you made it up?" He asked with confusion.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
The confusing silence came again until the sound of someone opening the door broke it.  
  
"Hello, Nathan—" She heard a woman voice. Max turned back to see who it is. It was the same woman that she saw on Saturday. "And... oh..." She gave Max a look, as she recognized her. "I saw you a few days ago."  
  
She was dressed differently than the last time, her hair was now kept back, she wore a white buttoned shirt, along with a black mid-calf skirt and a beige coat on top of it. Max also could see the resemblance between Nathan and his mother. They had almost the same facial features, the same deep blue eyes, the same stare.  
  
"Umm... I... We..." Max stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, but nothing good was coming into her mind.  
  
"She only goes with me to school." Nathan simply said to his mother. "And I have no idea what is even doing here." His stare turned at Max and it was telling her to get out of there. Immediately.  
  
"I... I'll better leave... I have to leave actually..." She responded, forcing a smile.  She walked towards the door, trying to make an excuse for this awkward situation.  
  
"Wait! I'm not done." The woman ordered, which made Max stop reaching for the door handle.  
  
"Yes?"  
   
"Wait for me outside. We have to talk." She gave Max a brief smile. It made her even more uncomfortable.  
  
She waited about fifteen minutes outside and was starting to get nervous because Nathan's mother still didn't come. Millions of questions and different scenarios were going through her mind.  Would she give her a lecture about not going into other people business?  
  
Finally, after the next few minutes, Max saw her leaving the building.    
  
Her expression was kind of judgmental when she looked at Max. She felt around her like a human of some worse sort, wearing just a hoodie and jeans compared to all of the expensive outfits that the woman wore. Max couldn't say she didn't have a sense of style, she just felt to her like an older version of Victoria, but even more rich and with kind of arrogant attitude.  
  
"My question is, Who are you  and what are you doing around my son?" The woman asked crossing her arms. "Because my name is Caroline Prescott and I'm Nathan's mother."  
  
"I'm Maxine Caulfield. And I go to the same school as your son." Max responded, calmly.  
  
"Listen, Maxine," She said firmly, giving Max a serious stare. "I don't know what are your intentions towards Nathan. But if you're one of these girlies that are around him just because he has money, then I don't want  to see you ever again."  
  
"No, of course, I'm not... I was there just to thank him for saving me."  
  
"So you are that girl that he saved. And you say there's nothing going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing is going on between us. I swear."  
  
The woman gave Max a suspicious stare. "I think that's enough chatting for now." She looked at her watch. "I have to go but remember, that I'll keep an eye on you, girl."  
  
"I understand, Mrs. Prescott."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Then she just went away to the parking lot. Max headed to the hospital again, to spend some time with Chloe.

Max was so caught off guard with that lecture, but that made her even more sure about giving Nathan help. She immediately saw more reason why did he behave the way she experienced. She got to see his parents, how do they act. And her conclusion was: why act polite when no one ever taught you that?  
  
She knew making contact with him is not going to be easy, but she believed that everyone deserves a second chance.


	4. Struggles

It was late morning when Max with her parents were leaving the police station where she had to testify about the Dark Room, and what happened there. Though the town had a hard time because of the storm, the case was in progress.  
  
She still didn't feel well after everything. Her hands were trembling and she was keeping herself from breaking down into tears.  
  
While testifying she had to say every single detail about what happened in that horrendous place. These last days she couldn't think about anything that wasn't connected to these traumatic moments, either. Today's experiences made her remind of it what just made it worse.  
  
But she couldn't help it anyways. It were the procedures. And also the only way to have justice. Through the way to the station she was thinking that she's only doing it to made Jefferson pay for what he has done. Not only to her but to numbers of other girls that he had hurt.  
  
Her parents. Her mother called her yesterday evening, her voice full of worry, asking is everyone okay, they wanted answers about what happened. They heard everything on the news. The storm, The Dark Room. Her mother also said that tomorrow she and dad are immediately coming to Arcadia.  
  
When they arrived today morning, she had to tell them the truth. About she got kidnaped by her teacher, and witnessed a shooting. At first, she didn't want to worry them, but then she realized that sooner or later the truth will come out.  
  
"It's over now, everything is okay..." Vanessa softly said to comfort Max, her arm wrapped over her daughter's shoulder.  
  
Max was leaning into her mother's embrace, that was the only comforting thing other than tears forming in her eyes, and suffocating feeling in her throat.  
  
Her father was following them along on the way to their car.  
  
When they almost arrived, her mother's question got her out of thoughts.

"You sure you don't want to go back to Seattle with us?"  
  
"Mom... we've talked about this," She got out of the embrace, intending to get into the car. "I want to stay here."  
  
"Maxine, are you sure?" Her mother asked again.  
  
"Everything is fine. There's no need to go back.. " Max responded, turning back to look at her mother.  
  
"After what happened in that school, after what happened in this town... We would like to have you somewhere closer. We're worried about you."  
  
"But it's over now. I have friends here, they need me especially now!" Max's voice began to raise. "I can't leave Chloe another time!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No one's telling you to leave Chloe, or anyone else. I'm just so worried about you... There was a storm a few days ago," She gestured at the buildings still covered in rubbles. "A teacher psychopath who've... hurt you," She counted down, her voice breaking down every second. "You've witnessed a shooting!" Now Max's mother's eyes were in tears. "What if you got shot instead of that boy--"  
  
Both of them became silent.  
  
"Mom, I know you're worried about me..." Max finally said, looking at her mother with empathy. "But I promise, I'll take care of myself."  
  
"I think we should accept what Max wants." Her father said to her mother. "She's an adult now." He added, smiling at Max.  
  
Max's mother let out a sigh. "Okay, then." She looked at her daughter, giving a slight laugh. "I think I still can't progress that you're eighteen now..."  
  
"I will be fine, I promise. Can we go visit Chloe now?"  
  
"Of course we can."  
  
They got into the car, heading to the Arcadia Bay hospital.  
  
Chloe still had to stay in there for another next few days, but she was starting to get better. She still had to take painkillers to normally function, but she wasn't so exhausted anymore. She could finally get up from the bed and even go for a little walk with Max.  
  
With every passing day, the mess at the streets of Arcadia Bay was starting to get smaller. Most of the streets were now passable. Everything was getting prepared to fix the buildings which were the important places for the town, for now temporarily, to keep on normal living.  
  
That could seem like a thing that was making Max think positive about future. When time passes everything is going to be okay. But it wasn't like that with her and what she was going through.  
  
The first few days after making the choice, she felt fine, she could sleep, but as more days passed something bad started to happen.  
  
She couldn't sleep this night. The nightmares didn't appear yet, but she was sure that they will.  With every passing day she was getting more exhausted and dejected with surrounding reality. The thought of going back to school was overwhelming her, how is she going to cope with all the studying, tests, and of course final exams. Not to speak about applying to college.  
  
Photography was another thing that she stopped enjoying. But she knew it's going to happen after The Dark Room. Maybe someday the reluctance will pass, but not for next few months.  
  
Even the fall aura, her favorite month October wasn't making it any better.  
  
The only thing that seem to make it better was the people surrounding her. Chloe, of course. Warren, who really seemed to care about her these last days. Her parents, who were a bit overprotective, but on the other hand, she totally understood that.  
  
"Maxine, come on, we're here." Her mother's voice got her out of her thoughts. She must have spaced out again.  
  
"Oh, already...?" She asked.    
  
"Yes." Her mother simply responded. But after a few moments, on her face appeared a worried look. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah... It is." She responded taking a deep breath. "I must have fall asleep or something." She lied, giving both of her concerned parents a fake smile.  
  
She didn't want to worry them so much anymore, and if they would hear that she's not feeling so well, they would most likely force her to go with them to Seattle.  
  
They left their car on the parking lot and walked towards the hospital, and through that whole time, her parents were looking at any kind of the destruction caused by the storm. They looked to be really terrified seeing everything, even though the consequences of the storm weren't so visible around the hospital.  
  
Finally, after all of the procedures like telling in reception that they are visiting Chloe, Max and her parents arrived at the hall where Chloe's room was.  
  
Her parents were nervous by the meeting. It was Max who decided that the whole three of them is going to visit Chloe and it took her some time to encourage them.  
  
So she entered the room first, when her parents stayed for now in the hall.  
  
"Hi, Chloe." Max greeted her.  
  
She got up from her bed and walked towards Max. "Hey." She said, giving her friend a tight hug.  
  
"How do you feel today?"  
  
"Really good. Today feels like a good day." Chloe smiled, turning back to sit on her bed.  
  
"I'm so glad." Max smiled back. "And um... someone came with me and they want to see you."  
  
Chloe frowned in confusion, though the smile didn't fade from her face. "Who?"  
  
"Wait a minute." Max responded, then walked towards the door and  opened it. "Mom, dad, come in." She called her parents.  
  
They walked into the room, as Chloe's expression turned into a surprise.  
  
"Hello, Chloe." Max's mother said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Hello." Max's father greeted Chloe.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield!" Chloe responded, with joy in her voice. "I'm so glad to see you, we haven't seen each other like for ages!"    
  
"I know." Max's mother sighed. "We're so sorry that we had to leave you in those tough moments."  
  
"I'm not mad anymore. You had to move and I totally understand that."  
  
"We're glad that you think that." Max's father responded, looking at Max's who gave him a nod to agree with him.  
  
Then awkward silence came, everyone exchanged looks. Max was observing her parents' conversation with Chloe and she was so glad that her friend greeted them warmly.  
  
"You've changed so much, I mean in a good way, the blue hair looks amazing." Vanessa said with a light smile, seemed to be surprised by Chloe's change.  
  
"Thanks. But you know, I had better days." She gestured at her clothes that she was wearing, a oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.  
  
For Max it was far from the punk Chloe that she reunited with. Somehow her appearance now, was giving her flashbacks of alternate Chloe.  
  
"How are you today?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"I'm fine. With every passing day it's getting even better." Chloe responded to her friend's mother."So, are you staying for long?" She asked.  
  
"No, unfortunately only for today, we could only take one day off." Max’s mother said. "Where we can find your mom and... her new husband?" She asked, almost like hesitantly.  
  
"They are in our house, trying to clean up the mess so we could live there again."  
  
"That tornado... Such a horrible thing. I'd never thought it could happen here..." Max's mother's expression immediately turned into a look of worry by a mention of the storm.  
  
Max and Chloe hearing that last sentence shot each other a look. They knew that it could happen, and they were the ones responsible for that.  
  
"Well, we'll leave the two of you alone now." Max's mother said.  
  
"Okay." Max nodded.  
  
"We'll call or text you, Max. Wait for us in front of  the building." Her father said, before turning back to the exit.  
  
"Okay, dad. See you soon."  
  
Max's parents gave the girls a wave, then left the room to visit Joyce and David.  
  
Then Max took a seat next to her friend.  
  
"That was nice to see your parents. Just why on circumstances like this... "  
  
Max gave a nod to agree with her. "I'm wondering about it too, Chloe..."  
  
"So, how did they found out? Did you tell them everything?" Chloe asked with curiosity.  
  
"On the news. And yes, I had to tell them the truth. Sorry." Max quietly responded, her voice sounded like she was fed up with everything.  
  
"Max, it's fine. Don't be sorry." Chloe looked at her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I am. I guess..." Max shrugged, looking down.  
  
Now her friend's expression became full of worry. "Max, I'm not stupid, I see something is wrong. Is it because of the testifying?"  
  
"No... It's not."  
  
"Can you tell me what is going on?" Chloe raised her voice now, trying to make her friend tell her something. "You're scaring the shit out of me, Max." She added.  
  
Max took a deep breath. "Okay."  
  
So Max told Chloe everything, about her feelings, of being exhausted and overwhelmed with reality. They shared their thoughts and feelings about last events. It turned out that Chloe is also feeling not so well, that there are moments when she hears somewhere number of victims of the storm and is dealing with huge survivor guilt.  
  
But after all their discussion they came to realize that the best way to feel better is to tell each other everything.  
  
They knew, that the events of that week created a strong bond between them. That they are connected with the truth about Max's powers, with their choice about sacrificing half of their hometown.  
  
After two hours, Max got a message from their parents, so she said goodbye to Chloe and left her room.  
  
When she was going through the hospital hall, she reminded herself of  Tuesday. She didn't do what she planned.  
  
But today she could have a chance to offer help to Nathan. She already made the decision. She wanted to fix her mistakes of judging him too early. She helped everyone around, but the person who needed help the most got totally ignored by her.  
  
Now, after he saved her, after she saw how his parents act, it changed her point of view. She wanted to give him a second chance.  
  
She had luck because she saw the same nurse who mistaken her to be his girlfriend. She used that misunderstanding to visit him, even though she found it so wrong.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as she entered the room.  
  
She took a few steps closer to his bed, gazing at him. He still looked pale from exhaustion, but most of her attention got his eyes. It looked like he was crying, not so long ago.  
  
"I want to ask you something. I mean it's more like an offer than a question--" Max started, but he didn't let her finish her sentence.  
  
"Go on. Just without unnecessary bullshit."  
  
Of course, she already, at the beginning, had to piss him off.  
  
"After everything that happened, after you saved me, I somehow feel in debt and..."  
  
"And?" He asked, his stare becoming more hostile towards her with every sentence that she spoke.  
  
"I want to help you." She finally said.  
  
A long, confusing moment of silence had come.  
  
"What...? "He gave her a suspicious look, which made her even more nervous than before.  
  
"I want to help you, I see that you need it..."  
  
What she said, made him smile, just like she told a joke. A really bad joke. "You're not serious, right? You want to help me? You and me?"  
  
"I know we weren't in good relationship before, but we can try to--"  
  
He abruptly cut her off. "Just stop, Caulfield. First thing, you don't know shit about me or my problems."  
  
"You can always tell me." Max ensured, almost interrupting his sentence.  
  
"Second thing is, that even if you knew, I don't want your pity."  
  
She shut her eyes, letting out a sigh, as she got defeated. "Why do you act like that...?"  
  
"Blame these two, not me."  
  
"Your parents...?" She asked probably one of the most obvious questions. Maybe just to keep some sort of conversation.  
  
"Who else do you think?"  
  
Awkward silence, again.  
  
"Well, then." Max took a few steps back. "It's your choice." She added, trying to make him question his decision. She even didn't know why she was doing it.  
  
"I don't need your help, you understand?"  He said, his voice becoming more irritated with every passing moment.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then just fuck off and leave me alone."  
  
She left his room, quietly closing the door. Max didn't feel sad or upset, just really disappointed.  
  
He didn't change at all. Or maybe it was just caused by his parents as he said, but she started to think that it shouldn't excuse his behaviour towards her.  
  
She couldn't understand why he didn't want to accept her offer, especially when it seems that his parents don't care about him.  
  
But on the other side, considering their previous relationship, it was predictable.  
  
She couldn't stop wondering why did she lie to herself that immediately he's going to change his attitude towards her. It was clear that he hated her, and it's clear that he still does. But if he hated her, then why did he save her?    
  
She shouldn't. She shouldn't bother herself with millions of thoughts and questions. She reached out for help him -- but he clearly didn't want it.  
  
Max left the building, going towards her parents' car that she saw on the other side of the road.  
  
Of course, she made them wait. They would ask her what took her so long.  
  
 She already came up with a lie. She can't tell them where she really was and who was visiting.  
  
"Maxine, what did take you so long?" Vanessa smiled, seeing Max approaching the car.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Max simply responded, getting into the car. "We were discussing a lot of things with Chloe." She lied. "It was so interesting that we've lost track of time."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sun has already set, and it was getting darker every moment. The cold, October wind started to make Max shiver as she was saying goodbye to her parents on the school parking lot.  
  
"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I promise." She responded with a smile.  
  
"We'll call you more often, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She responded, embracing herself. It was getting so cold.  
  
Both of her parents gave her a hug, saying goodbye. Then they drove away.  
  
As fast as she could she went through the way from the parking lot to dormitories. The light outside still wasn't working and she had to be really careful to not trip over a branch or rubble.  
  
Finally entering her room, she turned the light on, and stood in the middle of her room.  
  
She decided to take a shower to warm herself up. Luckily the electricity was already back, and there was warm water.  
  
These few days after the storm without power were really challenging, especially this time of a year, when nights are getting longer, and it's colder outside.  
  
The shower made her feel a lot better. It was one of her routines that she didn't abandon.  
  
Heading back to her room, she got into Victoria's way.  
  
She stood on Max's way, crossing her arms. "What a nice meeting."  
  
She was dressed in a white buttoned shirt with a collar and jeans, a coat on top. Different from the last time when Max saw her, she was wearing makeup, her lips glossed with a red shade.  
  
She had a suitcase with her, and it looked like she's heading somewhere.  
  
"What do you want?" Max asked, trying to keep her voice firm. Even though her power was gone -- or still was working, but she didn't have courage to use it -- she tried to act in a similar way like when she had it. She tried only, though.  
  
"Why so suddenly you started to care about him?" Victoria asked, her stare hostile towards Max.  
  
"What?" She asked, trying to pretend she doesn't know anything. She didn't want to cause herself problems with Victoria.  
  
"Don't try to play dumb. He told me everything."  
  
"You mean, Nathan?"  
  
"Uh, who else?" She frowned in confusion. "Why were you visiting him?" Victoria asked again, stubbornly demanding answer on her question.  
  
Max sighed, looking down. She has to tell her. It was just too bad that her plan didn't work out. "The thing is, as you probably know, he saved me." She finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"So, as an act of gratitude, I wanted to help him, because now I saw that he needs it."  
  
"Too bad you didn't see it before."  
  
"I know." She admitted.  
  
A sound of message stopped their conversation. Victoria pulled out a phone of her purse, looking at the notification that she got. "I have to go. My parents are waiting for me."  
  
"Sure." Max responded. It was so relieving that she didn't have to continue this conversation anymore.  
  
Victoria turned back, just before leaving the dormitories hall. "I want you to know that he doesn't want your fucking help. Leave him alone, okay?"  
  
Max took a deep breath. Again, problems. What she has got herself into? She wanted to do something good, help someone, and because of it she just got herself into a number of unpleasant encounters.  
  
It was just missing a lecture from Nathan's infamous father.  
  
She entered her dorm room, changed her clothes to pajamas, and laid herself on bed wrapping herself with a blanket. Another sleepless night awaited.  


* * *

  
  
  
She woke up breathing heavily, her eyes in tears.  
  
A nightmare.  
  
She was there again, in The Dark Room. The lights were violently bright, behind her a white background.  
  
She could feel again the cold floor, hear the click of the camera. Of course, he was taking photos of her. The most frightening thing was, that the pictures hanging in there, were also of her.    
  
The way her room was lighted by the sun, made her want to know the hour. It was surely late. With trembling hand, she reached for her phone. 12:21 pm. showed up on the lock screen. So, she actually fell asleep. But it would be better to not. That nightmare made her even more exhausted.  
  
She lied on her bed for the next few minutes, trying to calm herself up. It was just a nightmare, she repeated to herself in mind.  
  
She didn't have anything planned for today, so she decided she's going to spend some time with Warren today. He was her friend, a friend who really cared about her, and she should start to give him more attention.  
  
And she finally decided to tell him her secret. About  time travel powers that she had -- or might still have, and her visions of the tornado.  
  
Grabbing her phone she send Warren a message.  
  
**MAX:**  
**Hey, would you like to hang out with me today?**  
  
She took the free moment to look at her messages. A few from her parents, Joyce, and a few other people, mostly connected to the storm, is she okay, and from Kate. She called Max a few days ago, her voice trembling from worry because she heard on the news about the storm that hit Arcadia Bay.  
  
She also heard about the Dark Room, and she's been called to testify, because of the photos of her found in the Dark Room. She sounded shocked and devastated because she didn't found out about what really happened to her after that party, until now.  
  
Max wondered if she's even going to come back to Blackwell. She wouldn't be surprised that half of the students is going to leave this damned place.  
  
After a few minutes, she got a response from Warren.  
  
**WARREN:**  
**Of course! Where and when will we meet?**  
  
**MAX:**  
**In my dorm room, maybe? You can come in 15 minutes**  
  
**WARREN:**  
**Sure**  
  
**MAX:**  
**Okay, then. See you soon**  
  
She pulled on a long-sleeved shirt with a geometric deer print and a dark grey hoodie on top of it. She started to dress up in more layers because of the weather. It was mostly sunny these last days, but the temperatures started to decrease, and the wind was making it even more chilly outside.  
  
Warren showed up after few minutes.  
  
"Hi, Max." He greeted her holding his hand up.  
  
"Hi." She responded, giving him a light smile.  
  
"It's so empty in the dormitories, more than half of the school left with their parents" Warren said.  
  
"You know, I won't be surprised if half of the school will leave it forever."  
  
"Me too." He responded. A moment of silence came, he was looking at her, almost like examining.    
  
"Were you crying?" He asked, on his face appeared worried look.  
  
She nervously started to wipe her eyes. Of course, he had to notice that. "No, no...It was just a nightmare. " She ensured.  
  
"Is everything all right?" He asked again. "You seem... lost..."  
  
Warren was her friend, a really caring friend, but somehow he started become a bit overprotecting towards her these last days.  
  
She wanted to tell him about her time traveling powers, but the way she felt about some things, she wanted to keep only to one person and that person was Chloe. But some things also didn't met with Chloe's acknowledgement, like her need to help Nathan.

When she would tell Warren about her nightmares, and being overwhelmed with reality, he would start freak out and maybe even seek for help. She didn't want to worry him, she felt like she could handle it herself.  
  
"Listen. I have to tell you something." She changed topic. "What I've never told you that day on the parking lot."  
  
"Okay... was it that important?"  
  
"It's just..." She paused to find a right word. "Weird, surreal..."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"That Monday, October 7th, in photography class I had a vision. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom. There I discovered that I can..." Max couldn't finish her sentence, she was too nervous to say it even in front of Warren.  
  
"You can...?" Warren asked, he seemed to be curious about what she's going to say and terrified at the same time.  
  
"Rewind time."  
  
"What...?" He froze. "How...?"  
  
"I just hold my hand up... and then I went in time a few minutes back."  
  
"You know... science assures that time travel might be possible... but only forward, not backward..."  
  
"I know. I've read about it." She nodded.  
  
A long pause in their conversation came.  
  
Warren looked like he couldn't process the information that she gave him.  
  
As more time passed Max began to be scared, what he' going to say. Will he believe her? Or maybe consider her like she's lost her mind and made everything up?  
  
"That's why you wanted to send me information about that kind of stuff! Now everything falls together in place!" Warren exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I haven't told you about that before... but do you believe me?" She asked to assure herself.  
  
"What you've said is hard to believe but... something is telling me to believe it anyways... all of these weird events that took place that week... as really everything was falling into place."  
  
"I'm so glad... " Max smiled to him in relief. She was so happy that he believed her.  
"Would you like to come with me for lunch? Yesterday, I was with my parents in a town a few miles away from here. We can take a bus, and go for a little trip." Max said. She needed to do something different than sit another whole day in her room, and overthink everything.  
  
"That's a great idea!" He agreed, giving her a smile.  
  
She smiled back, heading to the door. Warren followed her.  
  
"One more last question. Do you still have them?" He asked as they were moving through the dormitories.  
  
"After what happened because of my power..." She looked down closing her eyes. Everything that happened that week flashed through her mind. "I'm too scared to use it again..." She lifted her head up, looking at him.  
  
"That's understandable. Does someone else knows?"  
  
"Chloe, only."  
  
They left the campus and headed to a bus stop. The drive took them about forty minutes and as more away from Arcadia Bay they were, it was making Max feel  better. She wasn't seeing destruction anymore, she didn't feel that burden and guilt.  
  
Now she was just looking at passing landscapes of forest.  
  
The golden leaves of trees stood out of the background of the deep green pine trees. When she looked to the other side, the ocean was visible, waves crushing on the shore.  
  
The sky was light blue, the clouds crystal white. The sun was shining through the window of the bus, making her feel warm.  
  
How peaceful it was. She even regret that she didn't take her polaroid camera with her.    
  
She also talked to Warren, but they tried not to talk about Max's powers. She wanted a break.  
  
Max hoped that maybe this day is going to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this story doesn't feel like a Caulscott one yet, there is almost no progress on Max and Nathan's relationship, but I think if they would immediately go along with each other, it would be OOC, regarding that they hated each other just a few days ago and other circumstances from the story etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter, I'll try to update next one as soon as I can!


	5. Plans

  
October finally passed.

Since the beginning of that month, Max had to live through stuff that felt like from a movie, where a character discovers something that totally destroys its life and everything around.

Her life changed through that week, her life changed after the choice she made.

The classes didn't start yet, the school building still wasn't in proper condition to have lessons there, but the emergency services were working hard to remove rubbles and make it useable as soon as possible.

The students went to their hometowns until the classes return, or in worst cases didn't make it through the storm.

The depressing atmosphere of empty dormitories was reminding her of the choice she made even more. Like everything was trying to prove her that saving Chloe wasn't the right choice. That she will always have to live with guilt and sorrow.

But she promised herself that she will never give up on Chloe, no matter what happens next.

Through all that time Max was visiting her friend in the hospital every single day. Because Chloe was the only one who fully understood her, the only one who was keeping her from shattering into pieces.

The nightmares and exhaustion didn't leave her either. 

Loneliness was the most awful thing after waking up from a nightmare. She needed someone to be around her. Warren was that person. After all he stayed with her, even though his parents really insisted he should come home.

Since she told him about the powers and then nightmares, he began to take their relationship more seriously and care about Max even more. He always came to her when she called or texted. They even began to discuss the subject of her powers, some scientific explanation.

But only a few days ago she found his concerns overprotective, thought she could handle everything herself. Now, she needed that like never before.

That behavior towards Warren was mostly caused by constant calls from her mother. It made her so irritated that everyone always asked about how she's feeling. Why they all couldn't understand she's fine? She had Chloe around her and it mattered the most.

Two days ago, Chloe got discharged from the hospital, giving the girls more freedom in hanging out.

Today, as three weeks passed after the storm hit, they decided to go for a walk through the town,and see the beginning of the rebuilding process, now of its most important parts.

After all, life still had to go on.

The sight of rebuilding town was so hopeful for Max, for the first time in three weeks she finally felt a glimpse of positivity towards future.

But the feeling went away like a broken spell, when they began to move away from the center. Rubbles, ruins of houses, uprooted trees got in her sight again. The most wrenching thing for her were the houses, which got untouched since the fateful day. It meant only the one thing – its owners were dead.

Chloe, who immediately noticed change in Max's mood, decided they should head to the lighthouse. It was untouched by the storm and the place shouldn't be so depressing.

It was the golden hour, rays of the sun were lighting through the silhouettes of the trees, creating shadows on the forest path up to the lighthouse. Luckily, it remained the same.

Max began to walk up the cliff, smiling at the scenery in front of her. She took a deep breath in relief. It was so peaceful.

"Hey, slow down, I need a break." She heard Chloe's voice resounding from behind her.

After the injury, Chloe’s physical condition was weaker than usual. And it was very likely the that in some situations she will still feel pain in place where she got shot.

After all those events of the week, neither the town nor Chloe ended up without damage.

Max slowed down her pace, waiting for her friend to join her.

"I'm starting to be hella annoying, am I?" Chloe asked, trying to catch a breath.

"Oh, shut up, you're not." Max laughed slightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you around..."

Her friend requited her smile. "I'm glad to have you too."

They took a break for a few minutes and headed to the top of the cliff.

The lighthouse was illuminated by golden light, still towering the town. It had so much more meaning after all the events of the memorable week.

Both of the girls walked towards the edge of the cliff, feeling the cold ocean breeze over them.

After all, today was first of November.

Max looked ahead of herself, the sun rays almost blinding. The sky had yellow and orange hues, a few navy blue clouds were above the setting sun.

But then, her sight wandered from the sky to the town. For the first time she saw the consequences of her storm, from the same perspective she saw the town in her vision.

Max couldn't help it to feel anything than guilt, remembering and going through in her mind all over making the choice, then walking through the town, seeing the death and destruction she had chosen.

All just because of her selfish desires to have Chloe around.

She didn't regret saving Chloe, she couldn't ever regret saving Chloe. She was just so mad at herself, that even with damned time traveling powers she couldn't find that golden mean. To save the whole town and save Chloe.

Chloe, seeing the sad expression forming on Max’s face, reached out her arms to embrace her. "Try to not overthink it over and over." Her friend said softly. "I believe you made the right decision."

"I would just like to make everyone safe. I had time traveling powers, I could have done something with it..."

"It sucks to say, but... you can't save everyone."

"I know... I should have learn it already."

Max after a few moments of thinking spoke. "But you know, Chloe... when I left this place, even for a few hours... I felt so much better and you were right--"

"Then come on, let's leave this hellhole for once." Chloe instantly interrupted her sentence, voice enthusiastic, when Max finally brought up the topic of leaving Arcadia Bay.

"Like, leave without a word to anyone...?" Max asked, not really keen on her friend's idea.

"Is something holding you here?" Chloe shot her a suspicious look.

Max shrugged, with a blank expression. "I... I don't know, I guess not..."

Though she wanted get out of this place so badly, she couldn't leave and never come back. Like something was holding her here, like she still was on some kind of mission.

But maybe it was just her mechanism of coping with brutal reality which was responsibility to finish her senior year.

"Then stop questioning yourself! We're taking a bus, even tomorrow and head straight to L.A.!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling widely.

"But you know I can't... my parents, I promised them..." Max said, looking at Chloe seriously. "And when they hear that we went missing or something, they are going to freak out so hard..."

Chloe's expression full of joy fade away. "Your parents... right."

"Maybe when I graduate or something..." Max said, then realizing how bizarre it sounded. Graduating from high school seemed like something impossible today. "I don't know if I even will..." She added in a quiet voice, turning her eyes down.

"Don't say that, I'm sure you will." Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder,trying to cheer her up.

Max smiled slightly at the feeling of someone believing in her. She had no idea what could happen to her if Chloe wasn't around.

They headed to sit on the bench next to the lighthouse. It was one of the things that remained the same after the fateful day.

"Do you still have those nightmares?"

Max nodded. "Yes."

One night she was having nightmare of being again in the Dark Room, the another night she was back on October 11th, forced to sacrifice Chloe.

She then was shoting up from her sleep in the middle of the night, unable to catch a breath and cried uncontrollably.

"I have dreams of her too… Rachel. I still can't believe she's--" Chloe clearly couldn't finish her sentence, the word was too hard to say. "Gone…" She whispered, empty staring ahead.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I just hope those fuckers pay for what they did to her." Her tone changed, now had more anger in it.

"They will. And that's why you have to testify." Max said, trying to sound convenient as possible.

Encouraging Chloe to testify at the police station was one of the most hardest things to even imagine. She was saying that it's pointless, that nothing can punish them enough.That she would like the most to handle it herself.

"You think it's going to change something? The Prescotts own the cops here and that means their fucked up son is untouchable." Chloe said, crossing her arms to show her outrage. "Jeez, that's so unfair."

"I know… Jefferson's trial is scheduled for the beginning of March. Maybe there will be some justice..."

"Jefferson didn't do it. I know it all was his idea, but what happened to Rachel is fault of that fucking asshole, Nathan,  who–" Chloe couldn't finish her sentence, rage boiling in her. "Who gave her a goddamned overdose!" She shouted, Max could see tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe you tried to excuse he was manipulated..."

Max looked away, her expression saddened. She knew what she said once, really hurt Chloe's feelings.

Taking a few deep breaths, her friend began to calm herself up. "Did you try to see him again?" She asked.

The question caught Max off guard.

If Chloe would ever found out she was visiting Nathan willingly... she didn't want to think about possible outcome.

"I haven't seen him since..." She trailed off, thinking about what she should say. "The day he saved me." She lied, but it felt so wrong to lie to her best friend.

"And better not try to think about seeing him. Seriously."

"I won't." She responded, and there she didn't lie.

After their last meeting she wasn't planning to make a fool out of herself and help someone who clearly doesn't want to requit her good intentions. The whole thing was over. She hoped so.

"When this shit is over...and you graduate, we're getting the hell out of here." Chloe said.

"Of course. I'll always be with you." Max stated.

They stayed on the bench, watching as the sun fully hid behind the horizon. The sky, as time passed, became pink and purple hued.  
  


* * *

  
Max awoke to the loud sound of her alarm.

Slowly lifting up her eyelids, she noticed her room is darker than usual.

A moment after, she heard sound of raindrops hammering on the glass surface of the window.

She sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She still felt exhausted and the weather wasn't making it any better.

She reached out for her phone to check the hour. 7:48 showed on the lock screen, what sent a rush of adrenaline through her whole body and making her immediately awake.

She rushed to the closet, pulling on her everyday set of clothes.

Today was the first day of school after a whole month break and she didn't want to be late.

In moments like this her mind was going only to one specific thing that were her time traveling powers. To have more time, to not be late, to undone some stupid thing that she had said.

Now she knew how much she can pay for preventing meaningless things. The consequences of what happened were strongly stopping her from trying to rewind again.

She didn't even know if she still can do it.

Storming outside her room, she noticed the hall outside her room was empty already, what made her fasten up her pace.

Of course, she had to leave in the biggest downpour, and got caught by it. Despite all the obstacles, she finally made her way to the school building.

The rubbles were finally removed, the shattered windows on the first floor replaced by brand new ones. The broken part of the highest part of the building was under reconstruction.

When she stepped into the school hall, everything seemed normal. Students were wandering around, some of them were talking to each other, gathered in groups.

But then she saw a memorial. Photos of the students who didn't make it through the storm, decorated with flowers, lighted candles.

There was also another memorial next to it, the person on the photo very familiar to her. It was Rachel’s memorial.

It was decorated even more, a lot of students wrote many words saying how sorry they are for the loss, how much they will miss her.

Max wondered how many of those people hated her. Just like it was after Kate’s suicide attempt, when on the one day everyone were talking shit about her, the next day were saying how much do they miss her, how sorry they are.

She asked herself, why something horrible has to happen to finally make people open their eyes?

She headed to her classroom, recognizing a few familiar faces on the way, which was a good sign.

She finally arrived and saw people from her small class. As she got to know just a few days after the storm, one person from it didn't make it. How ironic it was, that person was Alyssa. Because even though Max managed to save her from a few accidents, she couldn't save her life.

Max took a few steps forward to the group. It turned out that they all are talking to Kate.

She waved to them and smiled, the one person that didn't smile back was Victoria, who pretended she's not seeing her.

Max knew that it was happening because of their last encounter.

All though, Victoria was right that her behaviour towards Nathan wasn't okay. She should have see his problems earlier, offer help to him when he needed it the most, not after all the horrible stuff that happened.

Her thoughts went to topic of him. Where is he now? Maybe his parents paid the police to not make him responsible for what he has done? Maybe they see each other at the school hall?

But then she realized that a crime like this can't be easily covered up. He’ll most likely end up in a prison or psychiatric facility after all.

Kate got her out of her thoughts, running up to her, with a wide smile forming on her face.

"Hi, Max! It's so nice to see you again!" Kate greeted her with a tight hug.

"I'm glad to see you too!" Max responded, requiting the hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday, but I arrived so late, I didn't  want to bother you."

"Oh, don't worry about that, it’s okay." Max smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better. I needed that break from school more than I thought. I also started to attend a therapy." Kate spoke. It was like she came back with new energy. Maybe their roles will now swap, and it would be Kate to look after her.

"That's great, I'm so glad."

Kate looked around, mostly focusing at the people from their group.  "Everyone is so nice to me now..." She said.

"After everything... I'm sure you deserve that."

Max's friend gave her a look full of thankfulness. "I want you to know that you are my best friend. Thank you so much for everything."

They shared another hug, as the school bell rang.

"Max..." Kate called, as they were heading to enter the classroom.  "Just one one more thing... could we after class talk about... You know about what. They want me to testify." Kate said shyly. It seemed like she was reluctant to talk about it.

"Sure. You can talk to me anytime, Kate." Max said softly, to make her feel more comfortable.

 

* * *

 

To her surprise, the first day of school wasn't as bad as she thought.

It was so relieving to see more familiar people, she finally ensured herself that not everyone who she knew got lost to the storm.

She also got to know the new photography teacher. At the thought, of a photography teacher she felt only distrust and reluctance. But she knew she has to keep herself from going paranoid about every teacher.

Mr. Reed was a man a few years after college.

Her impression were yet hard to tell, she didn't got to know him well, but after the first class she got a feeling that he's demanding. He already said that there will be a test in about two weeks.

But she definitely didn’t make a good impression on him. It was last period, she felt so tired, and was spacing out a few times, what the new teacher noticed. She knew that on lessons there won't be so much freedom anymore like it used to be. But that's better than having a teacher psychopath.

After all, the school day was tiring. She needed to get back to her everyday routine, like it was before everything went down.

When she was heading to the showers, her eyes caught a glimpse of someone entering the dormitories.  

She turned her head, to see who it was. To her surprise it was Nathan.

His appearance caused million questions in her mind, again. Why the hell isn't he in arrest? But in girls' dormitories? And why they always have to run into each other?

He had now a dark blue jacket, most likely because the red one got damaged during the shooting. 

He didn't look like he was boiling with rage anymore, it seemed like he was really anxious, and had a lot of things to worry about.

Then, she saw he began to walk in her direction, like he had a matter to her.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in... arrest?" She asked, confused.

"Max," He called her, ignoring all of her earlier questions. "We have to talk."

Max seemed like she didn't even notice what he was saying, but was in panic about possible witness of their conversation. "Are you even allowed to be here?" She spoke, started to nervously look around. "What if someone sees us...?"

"Calm down, Caulfield." He said, almost laughed, amused by her behaviour. "I'm just here to tell you something."

"What...?  She was confused again, wondering if she really heard right, or she was just so tired.  
"Well, go on. Tell me."  She then corrected herself, realizing that finally she might get to know more, get to know the truth.

Nothing could change the fact she liked to know a lot about everyone. Maybe even more that they wanted.

"Jesus Christ, not now." His tone changed now, began to sound irritated. "Are you dumb--?"

"Then when?" She interrupted him, to not hear even more insults about herself.

"My dorm room, after curfew."

"It isn't happening." She said, crossing her arms to seem more confident. "You think I'm going to sneak out in the middle of the night, then go to your room and--"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist, what caused her to jump. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, clearly pissed off by what she said.

Max shot a brief glance at his hand holding her wrist, like she could make him let go by a look.  "What is wrong with y--"

He didn't let her finish. "First, you say you want to know more about me, but when I want to tell you, you have some problems--"

"You told me back then to fuck off. I won't give someone millions of chances, just because they have issues with themselves." She shot back, but then realized what she had said and it caused her heartbeat increase, her face feeling hot in stress.

"Don't even try to start. The last thing I want to do right now is having a pointless argument with you." He said in hushed voice, then abruptly let go of her wrist.

"Who's the one arg--?" She stopped herself from finishing sentence, seeing his stare full of hate. "Okay. I'll stop."

The silence in their conversation was full of tense, it felt so uncomfortable. And with every passing moment she was even more anxious about possible person entering the dormitories.

"So, you're coming or not?" He asked, looking directly in her eyes, what made her feel even more pressure than before.

Max took a deep breath, trying to unload her emotions. "Okay, I'll come." She finally said.

"And was it that hard? You needed that whole show?"

"I didn't." She responded resentfully, looking away.

As soon as she could notice, he left the girls dormitories. Max immediately entered her room leaning next to the door. How lucky she was that no one saw their encounter.

She covered her face with her hands realizing what the hell just happened.

She agreed to come, she was getting into this stuff again.

 


End file.
